Knowing Whom to Trust
by IMSLES
Summary: They were both operatives.  Only one can walk away and with some help and an edge the best agent will prevail.  Written for NFA's Trent Kort Challenge.  Follows the Season 8 Finale.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

KNOWING WHOM TO TRUST

CIA Agent Ray Cruz had his orders. He knew better than to question them. He had been trained to follow directives quickly, thoroughly and without personal thoughts intervening. The text was clear, like so many before. There was a target and a mission and he was the man for the job.

/

The agency didn't look upon liabilities kindly. More often than not they were dealt with stealthily and fatally. He'd done their bidding for so many years; he'd begun to think he was above being considered a risk of any kind. He figured once they'd used him to their heart's content, he'd be able to disappear on his own and live the good life in luxury.

He had money set aside stored away from different jobs and some more nefarious ventures. It wasn't a surprise entirely. When he'd lost an eye it was only a matter of when he'd be replaced. It was shocking to realize they were planning it sooner rather than later.

Every government run organization has its share of leaks and the CIA was no exception. Word had gotten to him that his days as an agent were soon to come to an end. And not with him going off to some sandy beach or setting sail off on a yacht.

He received a call from the director of Mossad, Eli David to meet with him regarding some intel on a new terrorist training camp. Instead of solidifying his final travel plans with his director, he altered their itinerary at the last minute and dropped off their radar.

They would find him; hid didn't doubt that, but he would have time to set his own trap for whomever they were sending after him.

/

"Ah, Mr. Kort," the Mossad director stood from his desk and greeted his visitor. "I am glad you were able to come on such short notice."

Trent Kort shook his hand his eye measuring the truthfulness of his words. They had worked together in the past, but had also been on opposing sides on more recent encounters. Working in the company business often meant having enemies as friends. Unfortunately it often meant your friend was your enemy.

"I couldn't pass up this opportunity. As you can plainly see I have something to prove to my superiors. My newly inherited disability can also work in my favor."

"Yes, that was a most unfortunate 'accident' you encountered," Eli empathized as best he could.

"There was nothing accidental about it," Trent informed him. "Cobb was assigned to me, but only for what he was able to take from me. I was fortunate to escape before he finished me off. I only wish I had the time to plan his demise myself."

"Yet he caught you again. Did he not?" the mockery evident in his tone.

Not wanting to reveal his full knowledge, Trent admitted, "I'm still not certain how he was able to do that on his own."

"No matter," Eli could see the discussion would get them no closer to agreeing on a plan to dismantle the threat against both their countries. "Let me gather all the files and we shall devise an offensive."

Trent nodded and took a seat as Eli made a call. The director barely caught the hint of a smile on the doomed agent's face.

/

He landed in Tel Aviv and made his way to his contact's location. It was never his favorite mission to erase a fellow agent, but it wasn't one that he would even consider turning down either. Especially Trent Kort. He'd been paramount in practically hand delivering him to Jonas Cobb, the rogue assassin. How Gibbs and the team managed to rescue Kort before Cobb finished him off was a testament to how far Cobb had fallen from his initiative.

Now it was up to him. The guise of the training camp was one Kort couldn't refuse and the perfect set up for his execution. It would look like the work of the enemy and fuel the fire to up the agency's presence in the war against terror. He could only see it as a win-win situation.

It wasn't his favorite part of being an agent and a side he'd never be able to expose to anyone. It was a risk of sorts to have Ziva in his life, but again it was better to have those more acutely aware close to you. He could keep her from seeing that which he didn't want her to see.

With her ties to her father all but severed, despite their recent reunion in the states, she had no inside information from Mossad. She believed he'd return to her and fulfill the promise he left. He dreamed he could have it all and she was certainly a prize worth winning.

He gathered what he needed and left to set up in wait for Kort's appearance. With any luck he'd be back in D. C. in a few days.

/

Trent had his camouflage and knew he couldn't be seen. The site which Eli had sent him to resembled a training camp, but he was able to pick out faces that were familiar inside the embassy. They weren't notables, perhaps the director underestimated him. Or maybe he was testing his abilities. The whole ordeal was a test of sorts. He had to prove to himself, rather than all the others that he was still worthy of his status. He had to survive and then he'd have that luxurious retirement.

He'd have to keep alert and look behind wherever he went, but for long stretches he'd live peaceful and relaxed at his own getaway. No one was aware of it. He'd made sure to cover all the tracks. Every lead would send the searchers farther away. He'd make appearances sporadically only to return to his hideaway. Yes it would be a fun game to play.

From his vantage point he saw his adversary. "Cruz," he muttered. "I should have known." It disgusted him, but pleased him that he would do away with another of the Frankenstein project's recruits.

Ray had been a success compared to Jonas. He had done exactly what the agency had wanted. He'd excelled at eliminating those they sent him after. This time though would not be the case.

Kort watched as Cruz set up his own cover. It was a good one. Kort wouldn't have noticed it from the path he'd be on. However, it would do him little good now. The time was approaching for him to make his appearance. He couldn't be late or Cruz would get suspicious and it could ruin the opportunity.

Trent made his way to his street contact and meandered down the street seemingly a tourist. He peered in windows, a trick Ray would see as Trent's checking for a tail. As he neared the place Ray had holed up, Trent saw the glint off his muzzle and hit the ground.

Bullets sprayed the space holding Ray prisoner unable to escape their path. It was a merciless slaughter, but still justified. As passersby took cover and the screaming calmed, Trent picked himself up and brushed the dirt from his clothing.

"Sure glad you were on my side this time," he offered to his cohort and savior of sorts.

The face was a mix of remorse and vengeance. "Given the information you gave us, it was a fair trade," the former Mossad officer and now NCIS agent said. "I would not have believed you had I not seen it with my own eyes. For that I must thank you."

"It's not something I wanted you to learn, but it's better this way. I would have made him disappear and you would've been left without the answers," Trent offered what little he could as consolation.

"You are right," Ziva scowled slightly. "I must be a little more choosy in the future."

"I'm sure you will be," Trent offered her his arm which she took as they turned and made their way back to the embassy. Both unsure of what their reception would be when they arrived.


End file.
